minecraftpedeutschfandomcom-20200215-history
Änderung der Registrierung
Unvollständig Pre-Release Version Das Spiel erschien wie Minecraft Classic. Features: * Bright Green Gras * Keine Birke oder Kiefer * Bright Green Leaves * Wolken und Himmel * Hotbar kleiner und hatten 9 Steckplätze * Pumpkins* Explodieren TNT * Klassische farbiger Wolle * Rose aufgenommen , aber bald mit Cyan Blume ersetzt Version 0.1.0 First Release auf Xperia Play Devices Neue Features: * Zufällig generierte Welten * Added Platzierung und destorying Blocks Neue Blöcke: * Leitern* Gelb Blumen * Cyan Blumen * Red Mushrooms * Brown Pilze * Zuckerrohr * Dirt* Wolle * Farbige Wolle * Holz und Cobblestone Treppen * Steinplatten* Sand* Sandstein * Leaves * Glas * Stein * Cobblestone * Holz Bretter * Holz * Gold- Blocks * Bügeleisen Blocks * Diamant- Blocks * Bricks * Pine Wood * Birch Wood * Alle Erze * Gravel * Bedrock * Sandplatz * TNT * Kamera * Added LAN Multiplayer =Version 0.1.1 Dies ist das erste Release offen für alle Android-Geräte Neue Features: * Added Auto -Jump * Added Touchscreen-Steuerung Version 0.1.1 ( Xperia Nur Release) Tweaks : * Fixed Bedienelemente Version 0.1.2 ( Android Nur Release) Neue Features: * 3. Person View * Gespiegelte Steuerungen für Linkshänder* Im Spiel- Tons Version 0.1.2 (IOS Nur Release) Erste Veröffentlichung auf IOS (Apple) Geräten. Neue Features: * IOS Exclusive Bedienelemente * Kakteen und Erze cand. gefunden , aber nicht erhältlich Version 0.1.3 Neue Features: * Bessere Unterstützung Tablet * Weniger übergroßen in-game UI-Elemente * Performance in Non -Fancy Graphics Modus verbessert * Added Kakteen in Wüsten * Added Drehen Empfindlichkeit bar * Verbesserungen in Netzwerk Chunk Loading * Mehr Sounds in J- Version Bug Fixes: * Es wurde ein Absturz beim Verbinden mit IOS Multiplayer Server * Fixed bug wo die Blöcke nicht auf Schnee kann in Multiplayer hinzugefügt werden Version 0.1.3 (Bug Fix Release) Bug Fixes:* Fixed bug mit Öffnung dialouge nach dem Schließen des Optionen-Menü Tweaks : * Chunk Belastung verbessert mehr * Added "Update Game! " Blockieren als Platzhalter Version 0.2.0 Neue Features: * Added Kreative und Survival- Modi * Keine Werkzeuge im Survival-Modus , da keine Crafting * Added Night Time * Wenn Sie 0 Produkte haben es zeigt Faust * Regenerierende Gesundheit* Air Bar und Ertrinken * Added Tod und Tod Menü* Zombies sind nur Hostile Mob * Sie können jedes Material mit einem Klick , da keine Werkzeuge zu sammeln * Added Sheep * Added Zaun * Added Zaun Tor * Added Holztür *Keine Eichen nur Fichten * Added Stein Werkzeuge ( Nicht Craftable ) * Added Shears Version 0.2.0 (Bug Fix Release) Bug Fixes: * Problem behoben, Spiel stürzt ab, wenn eine Welt zu schaffen Version 0.2.1 Diese Version ist die gleiche wie die aktuelle Version auf Minecraft PE Lite Zugänge : * Split Touch-Steuerung (optional) * Schweine * Bücherregale (Creative -Modus)* Infinite wächst Zuckerrohr Tweaks: * Fliegende verbessert * Größere Bildschirme bekommen mehr hotbar SlotsBug Fixes: * Sperren nicht über eine Rissbildung Animation * Kreis wo Block Pausen ist jetzt schärfer Version 2.2 Bug Fixes: * Fixed Glitch wo Spiel ist nicht auf einigen Tablets öffnen * Fixed crash on Acer Iconia Glitch Tablet Version 0.3.0 Bug Fixes: * Wenn Bücherschrank zerstört sie fallen 3 Bücherregalen statt 3 Bücher . * Die Einzelteile haben eine falsche Bilder . * Game Kraft schließt beim Öffnen auf einigen Geräten . *Alle Artikel sind craftable , mit oder ohne Crafting Tabelle. ( Xperia Play only ) * Game Startet das Gerät beim Öffnen auf einigen Geräten . ( Xperia Play only ) * Die Kamera ist sehr glitchy . * Handwerk hinzugefügt - Minecraft Erweiterte Touch Technology Interface System ( MATTIS ) Crafting-System. * New Baby Tiere : Kühe, Huhns Tweaks : * Neue Sounds * New Inventar. * Alle Einzelteile müssen gesammelt werden , mit Ausnahme von Shears, Bricks & Glas. Neue Features: * Crafting Table * [ [ Eisenerz ] ] (erhältlich , aber unsichtbar im Inventar * Brick Slabs * Brick Stairs * Cobblestone Slabs * [ [ Snow | Schnee] ] * [ [ Sticks | Stock ] ] * Holz Slab * Dandelion Yellow * Holz [ [ Axe ] ], [ [ Schaufel ] ], [ [ Spitzhacke ] ], [ [ Schwert ] ] * [ [ Bowl ] ] * [ [ Zucker ] ] * [ Buch ] * Papier * Coal * Added Bücherregale zu Survival-Modus . * Kameras sind jetzt erhältlich über Inventar -Editor.Version 0.3.1 Bug Fixes:* Fixed Icons Tweaks : * Mehr Platz im Inventar * Kleinere GUI Version 0.3.2 Bug Fixes: * Setzlinge sind nicht sichtbar in der hotbar . * Dandelion Yellow ist wie ein Ei (und umgekehrt ) in MATTIS und hotbar gezeigt * Swords nicht Verlust Haltbarkeit beim Auftreffen Mobs . * Crafting einen eisernen Block braucht nur 6 Eisenbarren , sondern ein Eisen-Block ergibt 9 Eisen Barren * Crafting a [ [ Holztür ] ] benötigt nur 4 hölzernen Planken. * Crafting Treppen benötigen nur 3 der erforderlichen Material, sondern erzeugt nur eine Holztreppe (dh 3 Holzbohlen für 1 Treppe ) . * Öfen und [ [ Ladder ] ] s erfordern 5 [ [ Cobblestone ] ] und 5 [ [ Sticks ] ] (jeweils) . * Kurze Klick ein Ofen stürzt der Client in ( MP ) Kreative . * Weniger Flimmern / Z- kämpfen auf einigen Geräten . * Mobs haben richtig Gesundheit. * Fixed Rendering Zaun Tor und halben Block in der Hand.Neue Features: * [ [ Schössling ] ] s sind nicht in avalible [ [ Kreative Mode] ] . * Added [ [ Ofen ] ] s * Jeder verfügbare Block und Gegenstand kann jetzt gesammelt werden , in Handarbeit oder geschmolzen in . (nicht mehr unbegrenzt Artikel . ) * Kann jetzt wachsen [ [ Bäume ] ] * Setzlinge fiel bei der Ernte Blatt mit alles andere als [ [ Shears .]] * Weitere Fliesen wie dünne [ [ Glas ] ] , und die Hälfte Blöcke in verschiedenen Materialien . * [ [ Golderz | Gold- ] ], [ [ Diamant Ore | diamond] ] und [ [ Eisenerz ] ] kann nun entnommen werden Version 0.3.3 Bug Fixes:* [ [ Mobs ] ] laichen in der Tageszeit .* [ [ Fackel ] ] Beleuchtung nicht so effektiv . * [ [ Bow ] ] s nicht verlieren Haltbarkeit. * Manchmal, wenn hält einen Bogen , es zeigt den Bogen und die [ [ Pfeil] ] . * Beim Zielen mit einem Bogen in der dritten Person -Modus ist der Bogen über der Hand . * Einige Sounds fehlen : Spinne Tod Ton etc. * Beim Zeichnen wieder einen Pfeil , wenn der Anwender zielt auf eine Taschenlampe, Bäumchen , Blumen , Zuckerrohr oder Pilz sie defekt ist. * Dandelion Yellow und [ [ Knochenmehl ] ] manchmal als grünen Farbstoff erscheinen in der Hand und auch in der dritten Person -Modus.* Hostile Mobs haben nicht die richtigen Gesundheit (z. B. Zombies jetzt bis zu 2 Treffern mit einem Diamant [ [ Schwert ] ] . ) * Manchmal, wenn dem Ziel, mit einem Bogen, Minecraft PE Abstürze und einige Ihrer Sachen im Ofen werden gelöscht. * Die Animation zum Zurückziehen der Bogen hat Lücken zwischen den Pixeln. * Feuer wurde entfernt. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben , wo Feuer während eines gesamten Welt verbreiten würde nach einer einzigen brennbaren Block eingerichtet worden war entflammt von Lava . * Korrigierte Crafting Rezepte für Ofen , [ [ Eisen | Block of Iron ] ], [ [ Lapislazuli block | Lapis Lazuli ] ] blockieren , [ [ Gold- | Block of Gold ] ] und [ [ Diamant | Blockieren von Diamond ] ] . * Furnace Absturz Fehler wurde behoben . * Schössling / verlässt Fixes. * Sie müssen jetzt einen Basteltisch , um Türen zu machen. * Taschenlampen können nun auf Zäune aufgestellt werden. * Dandelion Yellow Farbstoff erscheint nicht mehr als ein Ei in MATTIS oder hotbar * Ein Bug, bei dem Kaktus und Tür platziert nebeneinander würde entfernen Sie die untere Tür Block ( und oben ein , wenn ein 2-Ebene Kaktus) .Tweaks : * Entfernt Partikel aus Laich , wenn Sie die Ränder der Welt getroffen. * Treppen jetzt blockieren Licht. * Einige Sounds , die fehlen können nun hören: Kuh verletzt Sound, der Klang , wenn man Glas / Eis zu brechen. * Ein Bug, bei dem Zaun Tor nicht in der Hand des Benutzers , sondern in der Welt erscheinen würde. * Wenn ein Benutzer auf einer Platte stand und schuf ein anderes, der Benutzer einfach fiel durch . * Swords ( und andere Tools ) nun Schaden vom Schlagen Mobs . * Goldene Werkzeuge sind nicht mehr härter als Holz -Tools. * Das hintere Ende Textur wo kopfüber auf einigen Tieren . * Die D- Pad auf dem iPad nicht mehr / selten schneidet mit den Artikel -Slots. * Benutzer können nicht mehr platzieren Zuckerrohr in Wasser. * Dark grüne Blätter haben korrekte Texturen , wenn sie durch Scherung zu schneiden. * Blocks auf Schnee platziert sind nicht im Multiplayer dupliziert.Neue Features: * Neue feindliche Mobs - Skelette und Spinnen * Mobs können Drop-Elemente * Added Pfeil und Bogen * Added Knochenmehl und Feuerstein Artikel Abklingzeit verlängert bis 5 Minuten * 6-Slot hotbar für alle Geräte * Bessere Helligkeit * Wenn Sie fallen von einer Klippe oder auf einem hohen Platz , wird ein Ton spielen einige Knochen brechen hören. Version 0.4.0 * Unterstützung für iPhone 5 Auflösung [ [ TNT ] ] and Stone Bricks sind jetzt in der kreativen Speisekarte . ( Obwohl kein [ [ Flint and Steel ] ], um TNT zu zünden , so kann es nicht zu aktivieren) * [ [ Trapdoor ] ] jetzt im Crafting -Menü * Explosionen jetzt zerstören Boden. * Truhen zu speichern Einzelteile. * Added [ [ Bed ] ] s zu überspringen und Nacht Einstellung Ihrer Spawn-Punkt * Added [ [ Creepers ] ], [ [ TNT ] ] und [ [ Flint und Stahl | Stahl und Feuerstein ] ] zu zünden * Food Artikel hinzugefügt: Äpfel , Brot, Pilzsuppe, Rind-, Hühner-und Schweinefleisch * Added Rezepte : Wolle von string, grüne Wolle und Stein Ziegel * Added eine Peaceful -Modus-Option für Survival-Modus ohne Monster * Added [ [ Weizen ] ], [ [ Samen ] ] und [ [ hoe ] ] (Weizen Samen mit Hacke auf Gras erhaltenen Blöcke ) * Added Moos Stein, Rotstein Erz und weiße Wolle Creative Inventar * Added Falltür Creative Inventar * Red Farbstoff kann durch Kochen roter Pilz gewonnen werden * Added mehrere Farbstoffe (kombiniert aus primären Farbstoffe ) * Zombies droppen jetzt Federn Tweaks : * Aus der Tag länger * Begrenzt die Anzahl einer bestimmten Art Monster *Wenn Sie ein Element , wird der Spieler die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit verringert * Sie können werfen Schneebälle * Animal Laich ( in Arbeit ) Bug Fixes: * Monster spawnen konnte drinnen * Added fallen Schäden für Kunden * Spieler konnten einander weit weg klopfen * Falsche Bogen Rendering in 3rd-Person- Ansicht * Fehlende Teilchen nach kritischen Pfeile * Treppen kehrte zurück , um ihre grundlegenden Bausteine , wenn sie zerstört * Laden Sie den Bogen zerstören könnte bestimmte Blöcke (Blumen, Fackeln ) , oder die Interaktion mit den Blöcken * Das Spiel abgestürzt , wenn der Spieler getötet wurde , während mit der Schleife berechnet * Anschließen Spieler konnten in der kreativen Modus sterben * Dark Blätter hatte manchmal Werkbank Textur * Falsche Basteltisch Größe für Xperia Play * Bogen nicht Schaden nehmen , wenn verwendet * Non- dunkelbraun Baumstämme sind nun zurück zum Spiel ( möglicherweise müssen Sie eine neue Welt als Gastgeber starten ) hinzugefügt Zerstörung einer Tür verlassen konnte eine halbe Tür * Fehlende Spinne Tod Ton auf iOS Bugs: * Samen fallen durch das Gras Block sie aus gesammelten * Trapdoors kann nicht in Überleben gefertigt werden * Platzieren eines Blocks über pflanzte Samen zerstört die Samen * Mobs noch bewegen , wenn das Spiel unterbrochen ist * Essen nicht so viel Gesundheit regenerieren , wie es sollte (Brot mit der Aufschrift " heilt 2 und ein halbes Herz heilt nur einer , heilen Äpfeln und rohem Fleisch ein und Suppe und gekochtes Fleisch heilen nur zwei ) . * Creepers laichen im Innenbereich. * Die Beschreibung für Stone Bricks im Crafting -Menü sagt " tile.stonebricksmooth : nicht finden konnte desc" * Beim Schlafen und Ihre Finger über der Fackel bewegen , wird die Flamme Teilchen ungeschickt bewegen . * Creeper Spawn -Verhältnis hoch ist . * Bögen haben Texturen manchmal für den Menschen und Skelette glitched . * Food Animation für eine dritte Person nicht funktioniert * Explosionen sind leise ( Alles, was Sie hören, ist für Schlingpflanzen " sssssss " und die Schlingpflanze verschwindet) * Explosionen der Regel nicht zerstört Boden , nur Schnee. * Stellt man eine Tür auf einem Brenner , Weizen oder andere transparente Blöcke , die Tür sofort zerstört wird aber manchmal zwei Türen sinkt bei Zerstörung . Es ist möglich, sich infinite Türen auf diese Weise. * Man kann eine Fackel an der Seite eines Zauns platzieren , jedoch aufgrund eines Mangels an einer Oberfläche zu verbinden , wird die Fackel auf Luft oder auf dem Block neben dem Block der Zaun auf platziert werden. * Ein Block Update nicht beheben , und der Brenner bleibt, bis es entweder oder der Zaun zerstört.Version 0.4.2 Tweaks :* Unterstützung für iPhone 5Bug Fixes:* TNT Jetzt Destorys BodenNeue Features:* TNT in den Kreativ-Modus* Stein Brick in den Kreativ-Modus* Falltüren in den Kreativ-ModusVersion 0.5.0 Neue Features:* Mushroom Landwirtschaft * Melonen * Torch bug fix * Paintings * Glowstone * Nether Reactor * Glowing Obsidian * Zombie Pigmen Tweaks :* Essen heilt mehr Gesundheit* Einfachere aus dem Bett * Wiederherstellung Herzen im Bett * Herzen sind jetzt in der oberen linken Seite des Bildschirms und nicht über dem hotbar mehr * Das Spiel ist weniger neblig * Wenn auf sprang , drehen Kulturen zurück , um Schmutz * Sugar Cane können nun auf Sand gewachsen sein * Sie sehen nun den Namen des Elements oder Block , wenn Sie es wählen in der hotbar * Neue Animationen für Zombies , Skelette und Zombie Pigman Bugs:* Worlds abstürzen, wenn ein Spieler versucht, eine Truhe zu öffnen. ( Bei einigen Geräten )* Manchmal, wenn die Ernte Saatgut mit einer Hacke die Samen noch durch den Block aus geerntet wurde zu gehen.* Der Tooltip / Name für den Block für die Cyan Blume sagt "Rose"* Melonen wachsen mehrere Melonen* Die Samen für die Melonen sind Kürbiskerne in der PC-Version * Melonenscheiben haben einen roten Hintergrund * Bilder und Glowstone haben noch keine Beschreibung * Es gibt zwei Stein Steine in den kreativen Inventar (Nur für Iphone )Version 0.6.0 Wichtige Änderungen :* Erfordert Android 2.3 oder höherZugänge :* Baby Tiere* Baby Tiere nur in neue Welten zu laichen.* Der Himmel und Wolken ( Aussehen variiert zwischen schnellen und langsamen Geräten)* Verbesserte D- Pad* Design ist mehr blockige und weniger abgerundeten* Wenn im Flug -Modus gibt es einen " Flügel "-Symbol auf dem Sprung -Taste* Schafe können mit Farbstoffen eingefärbt werdenBlocks:* Signs* Netherrack* Nether Brick* Quarzblock* Chiseled Quarzblock (kreative only)* Pillar Quarzblock (kreative only)* Gebrochenem Stein Brick (kreative only)* Bemoosten Stein Brick (kreative only)* Stonecutter* Chiseled Sandstein* Glatte SandsteinTreppen:* Nether Brick Stairs* Sandstone Stairs* Stein Brick Stairs* Quartz StairsPlatten :* Sandsteinplatte* Stein Bricks SlabArtikel:* Rüstung* Anwenden Prozess ähnelt Schmelzen : Wählen Sie aus Rüstung auf der linken Seite und sehen Sie eine Vorschau der Spieler auf der rechten Seite* Nether Brick ( Artikel) ( geschmolzen und in Handarbeit aus netherrack in Unterwelt Ziegelplatte )* Nether Quartz* Upside-down Treppe , Treppe Ecke* Platten können in bis Position gebracht werden ( benötigt Tests auf kleinen Bildschirmen )* Sand und Kies werden von der Schwerkraft beeinflusstTweaks :* Rezepte zum Basteln Platten geben 6 Platten anstelle von 3 (wie in PC-Version )* Nether Reactor laicht Netherrack Blöcke anstelle von Obsidian* Der Nebel und Himmel Farben haben sich geändert* Sheep anders aussehen* Die Nether Reactor jetzt laicht mehr Einzelteile* Kühe Drop Leder* Wenn mit einem Schlitz in der hotbar , um ein Element rausschmeißen , erscheint der Rahmen für die Bar als auch grün.* Melonen mit 9 Melonenscheiben gefertigt werden .* (Bei einigen Android -Geräten) Der Weg zur Pause-Menü zu gehen, ist die Verwendung von (<- ) anstelle von ( | = | ) '' '''